Gracias al Lago
by Aome-Kikyo
Summary: (Kag x Kikyou) Lemon Yuri - Kagome se siente confundida al ver a Kikyou y decide tomarse un baño,pero un cierto encuentro con una miko hará que la niña sepa lo que es el amor. Revierws plz! ;O;


Kagome: Shii! Aki está mi experimento Lima-Limón Yuri xD

Kikyou: Lima que? xD?

Kagome: Tu shhh �� Antes que nada quiero agradecer ENORMEMENTE a mi gran amiga Boomon que me ayudó en la parte del lemon,ya que me era muy complicado ;; asi que..muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas grax Boomy ;O; No sé si este fic existiría sin tu ayuda T·T Y por cierto,te dedico el fic nOn ((ya q me ayudaste muxo y tmb kiero tu opinion ) ))

Kikyou: (��) Les recuerdo que este fic está basado en una relacion yuri (relacion entre mujeres) y si no les gusta el género como a la escritora,abstenerse a leerlo,ya que no aceptamos quejas referidas a esto

Kagome: Por lo demás,todo bn xD acepto todo P Ahora vamos con el fic!

**Gracias al Lago** Kagome x Kikyou

Hacía ya unos días que la miko Kagome Higurashi estaba confusa por sus sentimientos. Hace 2 días,cuando Kikyou apareció en el grupo su corazón se aceleró y se encontraba muy sonrojada..y lo más extraño era que la otra miko se sonrojó al verla. Estaba muy confundida.

Caminaba sin rumbo,con los ojos algo húmedos..levantó la vista y se vio en unos manantiales. Decidió tomar un baño,ya que siempre después de uno se sentía mejor.

Dejó la ropa y los zapatos al lado de una roca y entró al agua. La luz de la luna de esa noche estrellada enmarcaba la delineada figura de la joven, mientras que las gotas de agua en su piel creaban una extraña ilusión en la chica.

Disfrutaba del baño pero aun seguía confundida. Sintió una presencia,un poder espiritual y decidió sumergirse. Al sentir que esa presencia se acercaba se ponía nerviosa y cuando emergió del agua por falta de aire se encontró con la mirada de Kikyou.

Ki..Kikyou.. - Susurró la niña muy sonrojada

Kagome..doushite? - Dijo la miko entrando al agua

Ki-Ki-Kikyou! Q-Qué hacés! - Dijo Kagome levantándo la voz,pero la miko apoyó suavemente los dedos en sus labios.

Kagome no lo podía creer. Entendía que se había enamorado de Kikyou,pero ahora ella estaba ahí,y desnuda frente a la miko,y muy sonrojada..

Kikyou por qué haces esto? - Preguntó la joven miko

Porque te amo Kagome,no lo ves? - Respondió la miko quitándose la hakata quedando en iguales condiciones. Kagome no pudo evitar elevar su sonrojo al ver a la miko desnuda.

Kikyou..yo tambien te.. - Pero no puso continuar ya que la miko la había besado. Rápidamente correspondió el beso,y ambas se sumergieron en el agua,comenzando el acto de amor.

Kikyou tomó la iniciativa entrelazando su mano con la de la joven mientras que la besaba y sonreía al ver que Kagome se sonrojaba. La joven levantó su vista para contemplar mejor a su querida Kikyou,mientras que esta le besaba el cuerpo mientras que bajaba a su sexo y lo besaba. La miko Kagome tembló un momento al sentir los fríos labios de la miko sobre ella,aunque no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Kikyou,teniendo el control,empezó a introducir muy lentamente uno de sus dedos en la vagina de su compañera,quien largó un largo gemido por tal contacto. Estaba hirviendo,la vista se le nublaba por la rapidez de tantas emosiones juntas..Hasta hace un tiempo nunca pensó que esto pasaría,pero ahora lo disfrutaba plenamente.

La miko,al ver que la niña disfrutaba de su juego, acompañó otro de sus dedos al interior de su vagina, logrando que su acompañante gritara de placer.

Kagome suspiraba entre besos y caricias,pero quería participar en algo,quería tomar el control. Lentamente empezó a moverse y la cadáver (me duele llamarla así TT) retiró suavemente sus dedos de ella y la miró extrañada.

Kagome? - Susurró con la voz casi apagada. Estaba excitada y casi no tenía voz. Ella solo sonrió maliciosamente y continuó con el acto.

Ahora era su turno,y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Rápidamente besó el cuello de su compañera bajando y estrujando uno de sus senos. Ahora su acompañante entendía su..extraña sonrisa.

La niña siguió estancada entre ese manantial de emociones y succionó el seno izquierdo ahora,logrando que su compañera soltara un gemido. Empezó a bajar hasta llegar al final,su vagina. Entonces,primero lo besó logrando que su mujer elevara su ya muy alto grado de excitación,y luego empezó a succionar de el. Saboreando de ese líquido como si fuera el éxtasis,Kagome logró sentir algo nuevo dentro de ella,era el sentimiento de sentirse completa,mientras que Kikyou experimentaba una serie de espasmos. Había llegado el tiempo de su primer orgasmo.

En ese momento la niña lanzó una mirada de intriga mezclada con placer. Nuevamente su compañera lo notó y no tardó en preguntarle..

Kikyou..esto es por querer tomar el control..asi que cuidado - sonrió - mi hermosa miko - Le susurró al oído al momento en que la arrojó al lago,cayendo en el fondo. La niña se arrojó tambien,aunque claro,no sufrió algún rasguño por su experiencia en el agua.

La joven abrazó a su compañera que estaba en el fondo que ese lago y tomó posesión de sus labios y los besó apasionadamente,mientras que con su lengua exploraba esa maravillosa cueva. Kikyou estaba recuperando la excitación del principio, y al sentir los delicados dedos de su mujer se aferró a la espalda de la niña.

Kagome retiró sus dedos del interior de la chica y los saboreó levemente,mientras que al momento la besó,haciendo que probara el propio líquido de su cuerpo.

El éxtasis no dudó en llegar al momento en que la luna apenada se ocultaba mientras que el alba inundaba el lugar anunciando la mañana,al momento en que las amantes emergían del agua para recostarse al lado de una fogata que la miko Kikyou preparó. Kagome observaba a la miko con una extreña dulzura en su sonrisa,y luego miró extrañamente el lago.

Todo gracias al lago.. - Susurró la niña mientras que regresaba al fuego con su mujer mientras que quedaban abrazadas.

Kagome: Awwww! Me encantó como quedó esto ;O; Grax por todo Boomy D

Kikyou: Dejen rewierv plz!

Kagome: Kissu Kissu,Sayounara!


End file.
